<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In recovery by appleslovetea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331819">In recovery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleslovetea/pseuds/appleslovetea'>appleslovetea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akihito's POV, Asami's POV, M/M, Spoilers for Chapter 88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:15:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27331819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleslovetea/pseuds/appleslovetea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place while Asami and Akihito are at Queen Mary Hospital in Hong-Kong. Beware of spoilers for Chapter 88.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>288</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The buzzing sound coming from one of the machines hooked up to your chest woke you up; something you've grown accustomed to in the past couple of days.</p><p>Suppressing a yawn, you blink a few times, adjusting your drowsy eyesight to the artificial lights brightening up the room you're in. </p><p>A quick glance at the window shows you it's already night-time; evidence that the medical concoctions you're being put under are messing up with your sleep cycles.</p><p>Thoughtlessly, you take a deep breath, and immediately curse out loud at your own stupidity, as your torso swiftly turns into a fire pit.</p><p>Thank medical science for the invention of painkillers! Your hand is quick to reach for the pain relief button attached to your IV drip, and you spend the next few minutes gritting your teeth, while paracetamol works its magic on your nerve terminals.</p><p>The white noise surrounding your hospital bed is as clear of an invitation to go back to sleep as one could ever get, but there are other plans on your mind tonight.</p><p>After all, night-time means night shifts, and night shifts are synonymous with fewer meddling hospital staff going about the place.</p><p>You waste no time in starting the slow and painful process of, first, sitting up in bed, followed by removing the disposable medical patches connected to your chest, and clumsily supporting your body's weight on your wobbly legs.</p><p>Thankfully, you've already managed to convince the medical staff taking care of you that you are more than capable enough of using the bathroom, otherwise you'd be dragging alongside you more than just an IV drip stand.</p><p>It takes you about three minutes to cover a distance you'd normally cover in an equal amount of seconds, but eventually you do reach the ICU room's doorway, and manage to trigger open the sliding door.</p><p>The bodyguard stationed just outside the room, jumps to his feet as if stung by a bee.   </p><p>"Asami-sama!" He exclaims with obvious surprise. "I-Is something wrong?"</p><p>"Sit down." You command. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just going for a walk."</p><p>The man looks you up and down, clearly flabbergasted.</p><p>"B-But, sir!"</p><p>"I said, nothing's wrong."</p><p>For someone who's recovering from three gunshot wounds, even you feel surprised at just how imposing your voice sounds.</p><p>"I'm just going down the hallway for a few minutes." You add, slowly walking past the man. "Stay put. And make sure that damn nurse that was here earlier on doesn't find out I've left the room."</p><p>Said nurse has already caught you this morning whilst you attempted to leave your ICU room after all, and the subsequent argument that exploded between the two of you was not a pretty scene to witness.</p><p>Furthermore, because she managed to win the argument, threatening you with the insertion of a catheter that would render even trips to the bathroom as useless.</p><p>Your subordinate nods unconvinced, having already become acquainted with the ninja-like skills of the terrifying nurse, but you move along unfazed, ready to battle if the situation calls for it.</p><p>Nothing is going to come between you and your goal tonight, not even if you have to wrestle with the entire medical staff of Queen Mary Hospital.</p><p>You're so consumed with warlike thoughts that you nearly pass right by your destination without stopping.</p><p>A chance side glance at the hospital chart propped on the wall next to a patient's room, stops you dead on your tracks though; the name written in bold at the top of the chart, compressing your chest far more than the bullet that until recently was lodged inside it ever did.</p><p>You're not sure how long you stay on the deserted hallway in front of the room; only that your hand seems to be shaking when you hit the button that activates the sliding door.</p><p>The same white noise that cocoons your own room at the ICU ward, greets you as soon as you step inside Akihito's room, but the lights are almost nonexistent here; the only source of light coming from a lamp mounted on the wall just above the hospital bed.</p><p>You walk slowly towards the younger man, a part of you not wishing to disturb his peace, whilst the other part wishes nothing more than to snap him out of his stupor and you out of your misery, right then and there.</p><p>You don't need to read the hospital chart propped on the wall outside the room to get acquainted with Akihito's condition, of course. You've already been informed of it by the hospital's chief neurologist. </p><p>Temporary loss of consciousness, brought upon by a brain concussion.</p><p>Fancy name for a coma, you remember thinking at the time, as the doctor unknowingly plunged a dagger through your heart.</p><p>The neurologist is highly optimistic though; says Akihito has started responding to motor stimulations on the lower limbs. </p><p>All seems to indicate that he'll be regaining consciousness in the next few days, but still, the wait is slowly killing you.</p><p>Not an hour goes by where you do not wish you were the one with the brain injury, instead of Akihito. Even if that meant adding that condition to the intense trauma your own body has already been put through in the last few days.</p><p>Your hand moves toward Akihito's face; your fingers gently grazing the fine stubble starting to show on his cheeks. </p><p>As expected, Akihito doesn't acknowledge the touch, and so your hand moves upwards, brushing his now short bangs away from his forehead.</p><p>You have a feeling you should say something, but you can't really think of any words that might do justice to the agony that is consuming you right now.</p><p>On an impulse, you bend down, ignoring the surging pain shooting through your torso, and place a chaste kiss on his bruised lips.</p><p>You stay like that for a few seconds, with your eyes closed, silently willing Akihito back to consciousness, but then you open your eyes again, and reality slaps you unmercifully across the face.</p><p>Like Sleeping Beauty, Akihito hasn't moved an inch; trapped in his very own dreamland prison.</p><p>It turns out, you're not all that mighty powerful after all.</p><p>"Asami-san!" </p><p>You have a feeling the voice behind you was heard all the way over in Japan.</p><p>"Nurse Liu." You greet the woman, without turning toward her.</p><p>"Honestly!" The nurse exclaims while making her way inside the room. "What's the point of having a bodyguard guarding your room?"</p><p>"He's there to prevent people from getting in, not to prevent <em>me</em> from getting out."       </p><p>The woman huffs unimpressed. "May I remind you, sir, that your heart stopped twice while the doctors were removing the bullets from your torso?"</p><p>"No need. You've mentioned that extensively ever since I've first woken up."</p><p>"It appears though, to no real avail! What are you doing up and about anyway? Are you that eager to undo the doctors' work-?"</p><p>The woman stops talking when she notices you are holding Akihito's hand.</p><p>"Oh..." She says, and then as if remembering something important, she adds: "You were brought into the hospital together... You and this young man."</p><p>It's not really a question, but still, you nod quietly; your gaze never leaving Akihito's face, still hoping for a sign.</p><p>"...You could have asked me about how he's doing, you know? You didn't have to come all the way here."</p><p>"I wanted to see him."</p><p>"I see... Is he...?"</p><p>"My life? Yes."</p><p>Silence falls between the two of you, until you unexpectedly feel the nurse's warm hand on your shoulder.</p><p>"Don't worry, sir. I'm sure he'll be up and about in no time."</p><p>You nod once more, wishing with all your might for her words to become reality.</p><p>"I'll tell you what," The woman adds. "if you promise not to escape your room again tonight, <em>and</em> if you take all of your meds, I'll put in a good word for you with the doctor tomorrow, so that you can get discharged from ICU sooner. The patient in the room next door to this one has just been discharged." She finishes with a conspiratorial wink. </p><p>One that has you arching an eyebrow in suspicion.</p><p>"What's the catch?"</p><p>"There isn't one... Although if you were to get me the cellphone number of that cute bodyguard of yours, I wouldn't complain."</p><p>Her unapologetic frankness makes you laugh.</p><p>"Well, since you're obviously already taken..." She shrugs nonchalantly, pointing towards Akihito. "Now come on, Asami-san. Time for your meds."</p><p>You squezze Akihito's hand one last time, silently promising him that you'll come back to see him first thing in the morning, before you let nurse Liu help you with your IV drip stand.</p><p>"Liu, huh?" You ask, as the two of you exit Akihito's room. "I don't suppose you have a relative named Liu Feilong, do you?"</p><p>"Why do you ask?" She asks with a frown.</p><p>"You remind me of someone, that's all." You answer with a chuckle.</p><p>You're already halfway down the hallway, when Akihito opens his eyes for the first time.</p><p>He smiles as he does so.</p><p>He dreamed that you were kissing him just now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(2 weeks later)</strong>
</p><p>Snow came early to Japan this year.</p><p>At least as far as Hokkaido is concerned. </p><p>The luxury ski resort you'll be calling 'home' for the next four days is already surrounded by two feet of snow, and the weather forecast for tomorrow isn't exactly advertising clear blue skies. Quite the contrary, a snowstorm seems to be on its way over to Japan's northernmost island.</p><p>Not that you're bothered by the news. In fact, the prospect of spending an entire day cocooned inside the private log cabin you're staying at, watching as snow slowly envelops the outside world in a fluffy, white blanket, sends pleasant tingles down your spine.</p><p>More so, because you won't be spending the day alone...</p><p>You glance across the cabin's expensively furnished sitting room toward the sofa, where Asami is currently entangled in some business meeting over the phone.</p><p>The two of you are supposed to be taking advantage of this impromptu trip to Hokkaido to relax and recover both minds and bodies, but the business man hasn't quite yet managed to put down his cellphone since arriving at the resort two hours ago.</p><p>He does have a multinational company to run, you muse quietly; and having been away from Japan for so many weeks has certainly done nothing to clear the work piled up on his desk back in Tokyo.</p><p>But still, you feel as though he should be taking full advantage of this little interlude in his busy life to rest as much as possible, before Sion once again demands his presence back at Japan's hectic capital.</p><p>If only you could find a way to get rid of that cellphone for a while...</p><p>You're so consumed by these musings, that for a moment you forget that you are on a cellphone call yourself.</p><p>"Akihito?" Your speaker asks from the other side of the line. "Are you there?"   </p><p>"Oh, s-sorry. I tuned out for a bit." You laugh apologetically. "What was it you were you saying, Feilong?"</p><p>"I was asking how are you doing today?" The Chinese man says. "Is your head still in a lot of pain?"</p><p>"Ah, no. I'm fine today. I think my head hurt yesterday because of the plane ride to Japan. The doctors back at Queen Mary Hospital warned me that altitude differences might trigger migraines in my case. At least for a little while." </p><p>"That's a relief to know. For a moment, I feared your migraine came about because of the wine you drank during our dinner the night before."</p><p>You chuckle at the man's remark. "What? Because of that fancy Maneira wine you ordered?"</p><p>It's Feilong's turn to chuckle, it seems. "The wine's called <em>Madeira</em>, Akihito." </p><p>You wonder if he can detect the hint of embarrassment in your voice, as you swiftly add: "Oh, yeah, I meant to say that."</p><p>"So, how is his Highness today? Is everything ok with him too?"</p><p>It takes you a few seconds to realize Feilong is referring to Asami.</p><p>"Oh, he's ok." You reply, happy for the excuse the question gives you to look toward the business man again. "Hm, I mean, he hasn't stopped taking his meds yet, but it's not like he's been complaining of pain or anything."</p><p>You hear Feilong snicker on the other side of the line. "I doubt he'd complain even if he was in a world of pain. He's the type who relates expressions of pain with personal weakness". </p><p>If you close your eyes long enough, you can almost see the older man rolling his eyes as he says so. </p><p>The mental image makes you smile.</p><p>"Is he there with you?" Feilong asks.</p><p>"He's on the other side of the room having a business call."</p><p>"Does he know it's me you're talking to at the moment?"</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>The sound of Feilong's chuckles reaches you again. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how annoyed does he look by it?" </p><p>"Hm,... I'd say a solid 8."</p><p>"Really? How disappointing. I was expecting a 10."</p><p>The remark makes you laugh. "I'm cutting him some slack. He sort of looks like he's actually making an effort not to look totally grumpy."</p><p>"Well, well, it seems that medication he's still on is at least having some beneficial effects on his temper. If I were you, I'd slip a pill or two of those in his food every once in a while."</p><p>You grin at the suggestion. "I'll keep that in mind. Oh, I think his call is ending. I should go. Say hi to Tao for me, please. I really enjoyed seeing him at dinner."</p><p>"Will do. I'll talk to you again in a few days, Akihito. Hopefully, I'll be able to take Tao along with me to Tokyo next week on my business trip."</p><p>"That would be great! Nice talking to you. Bye, Feilong."</p><p>"Goodbye, Akihito. Enjoy your rest."</p><p>As you slide your cellphone inside the back pocket of your jeans, you're quick to spot the deep frown marring Asami's face, as he regards you from across the room. </p><p>Having wrapped-up his own call a few moments earlier, no doubt he's heard that last bit of your conversation with Feilong, and your friendly exchanges with his eternal frenemy, coupled with the fact that just two nights ago, you and the Chinese man shared a dinner at one of the latter's nightclubs in Hong-Kong, whilst he was still at the hospital waiting to be discharged, without a doubt are contributing to his current facial expression. </p><p>"Everything ok?" He asks, in a seemingly neutral tone.</p><p>'Seemingly' being the key word here. You know Asami well enough by now to figure out when he's pretending not to be annoyed.</p><p>"Huh-huh." You nod, biting down your lower lip to prevent yourself from smiling openly. "Feilong says hi, by the way."</p><p>"Sure he does." Asami snickers, and moves along toward the kitchen area, just as you lose control over yourself and start laughing.</p><p>Thankfully, the business man's cellphone springs to life once more; its ringtone managing to muffle the sound of your laughter.</p><p>You turn your back to the kitchen doorway, not wishing to explain your amusement to the man, but as you do so, you catch your reflection on the floor to ceiling windows of the sitting room, and you can't help but grimace dejectedly; your choppy hospital haircut greeting you yet again in all its glorious imperfection.</p><p>Out of habit, you pull your fingers through your hair, trying to style it in any decent way possible; something you haven't quite been able to accomplish ever since you first woke up at Queen Mary Hospital and looked into a mirror.</p><p>After a couple of frustrating minutes you grunt in defeat, opting instead to ruffle your hair in every direction.</p><p>"Stop that. You'll rip open your stitches." Asami says, suddenly appearing behind you and grabbing hold of your hand.</p><p>You look at his reflection in the window, right next to your own. "I hate this haircut. I look like a twelve year-old." You complain.</p><p>"You didn't need that haircut in order to look twelve."  </p><p>You award both the man's comment and the grin that appears on his lips as he utters it, by sticking your tongue out at him.</p><p>"And now you look like a six year-old." Asami grins. "It's just hair. It'll grow back in no time, you'll see." </p><p>He kisses the side of your head, close to where you still have the stitches, and you take advantage of his proximity to snuggle closer to him, basking in the warmth radiating from his body.</p><p>It still feels strange to you - this newfound closeness between the two of you. You can't help but feel a bit shy and embarrassed around Asami still.</p><p>Now that all danger has passed, and you're both safe and sound, you find that your mind frequently revisits that pivotal moment inside the harbor building, when Asami finally came clean regarding his true feelings toward you.</p><p>Something which you have yet to reciprocate out loud...</p><p>"You're blushing." The older man states suddenly, causing you to jump up in surprise. </p><p>"Am not!" You retort defensively; well aware, however, that your reflection in the window is telling a different story. </p><p>"Hey, don't make fun of me." You add, when you notice the corners of Asami's lips curving upwards.</p><p>"I wouldn't dream of it, Akihito." </p><p>A moment later, his lips are on your neck; your skin flushing anew, as he leaves a trail of fiery kisses down its side.</p><p>You try hard not to, but a moan ends up escaping your lips when you feel Asami's hands snaking round your waist possessively.</p><p>"H-Hey, a-aren't you hungry?"</p><p>You feel more than hear a chuckle next to your ear.</p><p>"Very much so." Asami replies, nibbling on it. </p><p>"I mean, for <em>food</em>!" You protest. "It's almost dinnertime."</p><p>"We have time for that later."</p><p>And before you have the chance to add any more protests to your repertoire, he turns you round and silences your mouth with his lips.</p><p>You soon feel lightheaded, but whether that is a sub-product of the meds you were still on until recently, or a direct effect of the devoted attention Asami's hands are currently paying to your body, is something you can't quite figure out.</p><p>The one thing you are certain of, is that an overwhelming pleasant shiver is running through your body at the moment, and so you lean even closer to the business man,... that is, until you hear Asami hiss in pain.</p><p>You open your eyes to find him gritting his teeth, in clear discomfort.</p><p>With dread, you come to the sudden realization that you've just dug your fingers right into the bandage covering one of his gunshot wounds.</p><p>"I'm sorry!" You panic, taking a step back. "A-Are you ok?"</p><p>Surprisingly though, he laughs. </p><p>"Well, that bloody hurt." He admits.</p><p>Your facial expression must have betrayed your concern, because his own countenance soon softens, and he bends down to kiss you again.</p><p>"I'm fine. Don't worry so much." </p><p>But you're not all that convinced. </p><p>"W-Wait!" </p><p>"What's the matter?"</p><p>"M-Maybe we shouldn't be doing this." </p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Your wounds. Y-You haven't healed properly."</p><p>"I told you already, I'm fine." He shrugs unconcerned, pulling you towards him again. "Just be careful where you place your hands." He grins.</p><p>But for once you are not planning to give in without a fight. "Asami, I'm not joking." You retort, putting some distance between the two of you,... albeit reluctantly. "Your doctors told me you shouldn't... push yourself for a while."</p><p>Your comment is greeted by an arched eyebrow.</p><p>"And what does that mean? By any chance did you ask my doctors when was it that I could start having sex again?"   </p><p>His blunt question causes a red tint to spread all over your cheeks. You look away from him, feeling embarassed. "W-Well, I didn't really speak to any of your doctors. She was more like your nurse." You confess in a low voice.</p><p>"What nurse?"</p><p>"I think her name was Liu."</p><p>"That woman!" Asami grunts; his heated reaction causing you to look back at him surprised.</p><p>He's calmer though, as he asks you a moment later: "So what did that nurse tell you?"</p><p>"Hm, that your wounds might re-open if you put yourself through any physical effort." Your blush deepens as you add: "...And that <em>that</em> includes sex. She even told me I shouldn't give in to you, no matter how much you asked."</p><p>Asami huffs, shaking his head. "Unbelievable. The damn nerve on that woman!"</p><p>"I... kind of got the feeling she knew about us." You tell him. "That's why she was so open with me."</p><p>"I see." Asami says, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "And you're planning to follow her orders, is that it?"</p><p>"Yeah, that's exactly what I plan on doing." </p><p>"Right. Just out of interest then, what exactly are you planning to do now about that situation over there?"</p><p>"What situation?"</p><p>You follow Asami's line of sight until your own gaze falls upon the unexpected bulge protruding inside the front of your jeans.</p><p>Feeling mortified, you swiftly cover the area with both hands. "I-I can take care of this on my own, thanks." You say, aware that your face must be the color of a ripe tomato at the moment.</p><p>"What makes you think I'll let you?"</p><p>You realize only too late that Asami managed to cover the short distance separating the two of you whilst you were looking away from him in a futile attempt to hide your blushed cheeks from view.</p><p>In a blink of an eye, he's got you trapped in the space between his arms and the window at your back.</p><p>"Asami! Are you mental?" You still try reasoning with him, even as his attack on your neck begins all over again. "I'm not going to go against your nurse's orders, you hear me?!" </p><p>"I'm not asking you to go against her orders."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>Taking advantage of the fact that you stopped trying to push him away from you, Asami lowers his arms, looking at you with a resolute expression on his face.</p><p>"From what I gathered from you, nurse Liu was only really opposed to me being put through physical effort, correct?"</p><p>"Yeah,.. so?"</p><p>He bends down so that his face levels with yours, and says: "She never mentioned <em>you</em> couldn't be put through physical effort, Akihito." </p><p>"And what's that supposed to mean?!"</p><p>"Oh, I'll be more than happy to explain." He grins.</p><p>His lips are all over yours, before you have a chance to utter another word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last Part. Happy readings ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>(Later that day)</strong>
</p><p>For a few seconds, you lose all touch with reality.  </p><p>It feels to you as though a world made out of all the colors of the rainbow has just exploded right in front of your closed eyelids; its rays sending delightful tingles throughout your skin.</p><p>Asami himself seems to be diving into a similar trance, for the fingers holding on to the sides of your waist dig into your skin abruptly, his warm seed shooting into you yet again tonight.</p><p>Moments later, still panting from exhaustion, you lift your hips from his body, and collapse right next to Asami in bed, letting the last waves of your most recent orgasm wash over your body.</p><p>"That...was freaking amazing." You admit, for once not caring if the compliment helps to enlarge his already planet-sized ego.</p><p>There's a content smile on your lips when you finally open your eyes and look up toward Asami's face, but the smile soon turns into a surprised gasp.</p><p>For the older man is clearly in agony; his face contorted into a painful grimace, his eyes closed in an attempt to regain control over his senses.</p><p>It's only then that you realize that the hand still holding on to your waist has started shaking.</p><p>"Asami!"</p><p>Panic mixes with guilt as you quickly scramble out of bed and run toward the travel luggage still pilled up at a corner of the cabin's master bedroom. </p><p>"H-Hold on, Asami. I'll get you your pain relief meds." You announce, whilst rummaging through the contents of the man's suitcase.</p><p>"No need. I'm fine." </p><p>A convincing observation, had Asami not hissed in pain mid-sentence.  </p><p>"No, you're clearly <em>not</em>." You admonish.</p><p>"I'm not taking any painkillers, Akihito. The only thing those bloody meds do is make me sleep."</p><p>"I don't care if they put you in a coma! You're taking them. Here." You tell him, handing the man two pills.</p><p>When he doesn't move, and only stares back at you with a raised eyebrow, you add: "What? Do you want me to fetch you a glass of water?"</p><p>You have an odd feeling that Asami finds your sudden authoritative stance to be exceedingly amusing, and that he's actually fighting down a smile at the moment, in spite of the pain afflicting him.</p><p>"No. That's fine. I can take them without water. " He eventually says though, moving to sit up in bed. </p><p>That is, until he suddenly curses out loud.</p><p>"What?" You ask, as he winces in distress, his arm hugging his torso just below the spot where one of the bandages is located.</p><p>You're quick to go to his aid, helping him to sit up as comfortably as possible, while he pops both pills in his mouth and swallows them in one go. </p><p>"H-How bad is the pain?" You ask concerned.</p><p>"If you must know, I think it hurt less getting shot."</p><p>"Oh shit! Should I go get help?" You panic again. "I-It's all my fault. We should have stopped after the first time."</p><p>"Don't blame yourself. I pushed you to do it again. Besides, it was worth it. This is nothing. Don't worry about it."</p><p>Despite your alarm, you can't help but feel the urge to roll your eyes at Asami. His standard brush-all-worries-under-the-rug sort of attitude really ticks you off sometimes.</p><p>"What can I do to help?" You say a moment later, when Asami leans his back against the headboard, still attempting to fight down the awful jolts of pain in his torso. "Asami, please, let me help."</p><p>"Fine. Prattle about something unimportant then. Help get my mind off the pain until the meds kick in."</p><p>You struggle to come up with a subject on the spot: "Um,... Um...," You stammer.</p><p>But then a recent finding of yours suddenly pops into your mind. "I think Feilong is dating Mikail Arbatov!" You blurt out loud without thinking twice.</p><p>"...<em>What</em>?"</p><p>Asami looks at you dumbfounded, seeming to have forgotten all about his affliction for the time being.</p><p>"Actually, scratch that. I'm 99% sure that Feilong is dating the Russian."</p><p>"I thought you'd finished with your own meds already. What madness has gotten into you all of a sudden?"</p><p>"Oi, I'm serious over here. I'm not crazy. Besides, I can prove it to you."</p><p>Disbelief personafied is staring at you at the moment.</p><p>"I heard it from Tao at dinner the other night." You state matter-of-factly.</p><p>"You get your news' scoops from thirteen year-olds now?"</p><p>"Hey, I have no reason not to trust Tao. He <em>lives</em> with Feilong, after all. He might be just a kid, but no one knows more about what goes on in Feilong's life than Tao. Plus,... I saw it with my own eyes."</p><p>"Saw what?"</p><p>"Feilong and the Russian together, dummy. I saw Feilong getting into the Russian's Mini after our dinner was over."</p><p>"Arbatov drives a Mini?" Asami asks bewildered, but then as if suddenly remembering something, he adds: "Oh, wait. He does."</p><p>"See?" You answer smugly.</p><p>But Asami still shakes his head at your crazy theory.</p><p>"So you saw Feilong getting into Arbatov's car. That doesn't mean anything." He shrugs. "Arbatov has a faction operating in Hong-Kong. He could have been meeting Feilong simply to talk business."</p><p>"Except that the Russian was all over Feilong as soon as Feilong got inside the car."</p><p>"...What?"</p><p>"And I do mean, <em>all over</em>. As in, you couldn't tell where one ended and the other began..." </p><p>"Thank you for the visual, Akihito."</p><p>His sarcasm makes you laugh. "You're welcome."</p><p>"...Are you <em>really</em> sure it was them you saw?"</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>. I'm 100% sure."</p><p>"Feilong and Arbatov, huh?" </p><p>"Yep."</p><p>"I'm... at a loss for words."</p><p>"I had a feeling you might be." You laugh again. </p><p>Asami's sudden contemplative state, as he silently digests the news, soon spikes your interest though.</p><p> "...I guess Feilong finally got over his crush on you." </p><p>When the other man awards you with a blank stare, you frown.</p><p>"Oh, come on, Asami. You're not going to tell me you never noticed, are you?" </p><p>The older man falls silent once again, as if debating with himself how best to reply to the question.</p><p>"Feilong and mine's relationship was always...complicated." He finally says.</p><p>"<em>'Complicated'</em>...right."</p><p>"What's the matter?" Asami quips. "Don't tell me you were ever jealous of Feilong?"</p><p>"<em>Me</em>, jealous? Why would I be?" You reply in self-defense. "It's not like there was ever anything between the two of you...was there?" </p><p>The other man shakes his head. "No. There never was."</p><p>A part of you feels stupid, but there's no way you can deny the feeling of relief that takes hold of your body as you hear Asami utter those words.  </p><p>"I had a long talk with him at the hospital." He adds suddenly.</p><p>"With whom?"</p><p>"With Feilong. About the circumstances in which he found us both that night, after the harbor building collapsed." </p><p>Asami lifts a hand toward you; his fingers gently grazing the skin just below the stitches on the side of your head.</p><p>"You could have saved yourself that night, you know?"</p><p>You had a feeling this topic would come up in conversation sooner or later. It's not like it caught you by surprise.</p><p>"And what was I supposed to do?" You ask in a low voice. "Leave you behind?"</p><p>Instead of answering, Asami shakes his head.</p><p>"You really have no sense of self-preservation, do you?"</p><p>"Of course I do." You protest; only to be greeted with a scowl.</p><p>"Akihito, you used your own body to cushion my fall when the building collapsed around us."</p><p>"And you used <em>your</em> body to shield me from gunfire, remember?"</p><p>"That's different. There was no other choice in my case."</p><p>"Well, there was no other choice in my case either."</p><p>"What <em>you</em> did was reckless. You could have killed yourself."</p><p>"Says the guy who chased after a goon that night all alone, only to fall right into a trap!"  </p><p>"...Who told you that?"</p><p>"Feilong. He talked with me too, you know? And he told me that you ran off after an armed goon up a flight of stairs without even waiting for backup."</p><p>"I don't remember that."</p><p>"How bloody convenient." You retort, crossing your arms in front of your chest. "I suppose you don't remember falling into that guy's trap either, and being shot at by eight hit men?"</p><p>"If you are alluding to the little daredevil stunt you pulled that night in front of those men, then yes, I remember. It's a bloody miracle you didn't get shot!"</p><p>"Well, my <em>little daredevil stunt</em> saved your ass at the time, didn't it?"</p><p>"At the near expense of <em>your</em> life."</p><p>"It <em>worked</em>, didn't it?" You point out angrily. "And last time I checked, Asami-san, you're the one recovering from bullet wounds, not me."</p><p>"You're right. After all, you're just recovering from a head injury that nearly <em>killed</em> you."</p><p>"I was not about to leave you behind, <em>baka</em>. If I had, you'd probably be dead now."</p><p>"And you're bright idea at the time was to fall into an abyss alongside me?" </p><p>"I told you already, I had no other choice!"</p><p>"For the record Akihito, I never asked you to endanger your life in order to save mine. Don't you ever pull a reckless stunt like that again!"</p><p>"Trust me, right now I'm tempted not to!" You answer heatedly, grabbing hold of a pillow as you get up from bed and stomp toward the bedroom door. </p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"To sleep somewhere else!" You snap. "I wouldn't want you to sleep next to a reckless person."</p><p>"<em>Child</em>."</p><p>"I heard that." </p><p>"<em>Good</em>." Asami snaps back at you from bed. "Means I don't have to repeat myself."</p><p>"Good night!" You shout.</p><p>"Good night, Akihito." You hear him say, just before you slam the bedroom door shut with a loud bang.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>(15 minutes later)</strong>
</p><p>The snowstorm came sooner than what was first anticipated. </p><p>Snow is already pilling up at the bottom of the sitting room's windowsills, making you wonder just how tall the snow wall around the log cabin will be come tomorrow morning.</p><p>"Damn. I'm missing out on some really great shots." You mumble to yourself with a sigh, as you contemplate the snowfall outside.</p><p>Typically, you would be glued to the windows at a time like this, camera-in-hand, taking pictures of the blizzard to your heart's content, but you are so terribly pissed-off at the moment that you can't even phantom picking up your camera. </p><p>With a huff, you turn your back to the windows, and pull the blanket you found inside a chest in the sitting room above your head, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in.</p><p>You're still tossing and turning on the sofa, when you hear the bedroom's door being opened, followed by the sound of footsteps on the hardwood floors of the cabin. </p><p>Not long after that, you feel the edge of the sofa give in to someone's weight.  </p><p>"Go away! I'm not talking to you." You say from under the blanket.</p><p>"I see... Are you planning to not talk to me for the next four days then?" Asami asks, his voice calm.</p><p>"...I haven't decided yet."</p><p>You're almost certain you've heard the man chuckle just now, but seeing as you're not ready to wave a white flag between the two of you just yet, you stay hidden beneath the blanket, away from his prying eyes.</p><p>Asami is silent after that.</p><p>In fact, his silence drags for so long that you start to wonder if he's just going to sit on the sofa all night without uttering another word.  </p><p>"I'm sorry, Akihito." He suddenly says though. "I'm aware that what I said to you came off as ungrateful. I know that I have you, and you alone, to thank for having survived that night."</p><p>Very slowly, you move an inch closer to the business man's body, but that's about the only reaction his words manage to get out of you.</p><p>"Also, I think that we can both agree that we weren't being completely honest about what we told each other in the bedroom."</p><p>He waits for you to say something in return, but seeing as you persist in giving him the silent treatment, he adds: "Very well, I'll go first... I admit that some of my actions that night at the harbor might not have been my finest moments." He tells you. "...Chasing after a Chernobog gunman without aid, being one of them."</p><p>His confession is greeted with nothing but silence at first. </p><p>Eventually though, you let your voice be heard from under the blanket: </p><p>"And I admit that offering myself as bait to a bunch of guys armed with semi-automatic weapons might have been a bit irresponsible of me." You say in return.</p><p>"Only a bit?"</p><p>"Hey!" You protest as you sit up on the sofa, finally revealing yourself to the other man. "Don't start again. It did work in the end."</p><p>"I'm still baffled as to how." Asami chuckles, gently ruffling your hair.</p><p>When he's done, you grab hold of his hand, trapping it between your own.</p><p>"I thought you were going to die." You mumble quietly.</p><p>"...I thought so too."</p><p>His comment causes your chest to constrict painfully. "And you wanted me to leave you behind?" You ask, feeling hurt.</p><p>He sighs, pulling his free hand through his hair. "I wanted you to be safe, Akihito. If that meant leaving me behind, so be it."</p><p>"<em>Like I would ever do that</em>." You think to yourself, lowering your gaze toward your joint hands.</p><p>"Hey, it's all over. We're safe now." He says, pulling your chin up so that you can look at his face again. </p><p>"D-Do you remember it?"</p><p>"Remember what?"</p><p>"Being shot."</p><p>"I do."</p><p>"W-What about right after that? You told me at the hospital that there were parts of that night you couldn't remember."</p><p>He nods in return. "I confess that some parts are still a bit foggy in my mind, but I do remember being shot. All three times."</p><p>You too. Vividly. </p><p>And the memory brings a deadly chill to your spine even now.</p><p>"...I remember what I told you afterwards too." Asami adds unexpectedly.</p><p>You gasp in surprise; your eyes widening at the same time as your cheeks become awfully warm.</p><p>Never in a million years did you think Asami would remember telling you that he loves you. After all, he hasn't brought up the subject even once since you woke up at Queen Mary Hospital two weeks ago.</p><p>By now you had convinced yourself that the memory had simply been erased from his mind, overpowered by those more traumatic ones of him being shot multiple times.   </p><p>"I meant what I said to you that night, Akihito. I hope you know that." </p><p>The firm manner with which he tells you this is meant to leave no room for doubt in your mind.</p><p>You feel your cheeks burning anew.</p><p>"A-Asami, I-I..."</p><p>"Granted, I do believe it's customary to receive some sort of reply to what I told you that night...if only eventually".</p><p>"I-I..."</p><p>He laughs; a carefree, lighthearted sound that unleashes a swarm of butterflies inside your stomach. "Don't worry." He says as he leans toward you. "You don't have to say anything in return."</p><p>"B-But I want to!"</p><p>You're so vehement that he stops mere inches away from kissing you, his eyes widening ever so slightly in surprise. </p><p>"Very well." He nods, straightening back up on the sofa. "I'll listen to what you have to say then."</p><p>Now that you have his undivided attention, your face feels even warmer. </p><p>You breathe in deeply, gathering your thoughts... and your courage. It's silly, but you don't think that you've ever felt this nervous before in your life. </p><p>"A-Asami, I l-"</p><p>The sound of a cellphone's incoming call suddenly cuts through the air. </p><p>For a moment, both of you stare stupidly about yourselves, but it doesn't take long for you to spot Asami's cellphone vibrating on top of the coffee table.</p><p>Before you even realize what you're doing, you're getting up from the sofa and picking up the infernal gadget.</p><p>You don't handle it to its owner though.</p><p>Instead, you walk resolutely toward the front door of the cabin, open it, and without any ceremony or second thought, you throw the cellphone over the porch and into the pile of snow covering the front lawn.</p><p>Asami eyes you with a raised eyebrow, as you calmly walk back toward the sofa after shutting the door.</p><p>"Do you have any idea how much that cellphone cost?" He asks.</p><p>"You're rich. You can buy a new one."</p><p>The nonchalant shrug that accompanies your remark makes the business man laugh.</p><p>"You troublesome brat."</p><p>"Hey, I was talking, remember?" You say, stopping right in front of him on the sofa.</p><p>He nods in reply, pulling you toward him in such a way so that you end up sitting on his lap, straddling his waist.</p><p>"I'm all ears, Akihito." He smiles; his arms moving round in order to circle your lower back. "What is it you want me to know then?" </p><p>You smile back at him, your hazel eyes locking with his dark ones, just before you lean in and kiss him.</p><p>Long and tenderly. Making sure you pour your entire soul into it.</p><p>"I love you too, Asami." You whisper against his lips when the kiss finally ends. </p><p>He chuckles quietly. "I was hoping you did." </p><p>"I've... loved you for a really long time, you know?" </p><p>"That's good to know." He chuckles again. "For a while, I thought I was the only one head over heels here."</p><p>"<em>Baka</em>. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"</p><p>"Why didn't <em>you</em> tell me sooner?"</p><p>You both end up smiling at that.</p><p>Secretly, you hope that this marks the end of the communication issues between the two of you, and something tells you that Asami also shares in on that sentiment.</p><p>An impossible urge to cry takes hold of you out of the blue, and you lean forward again, wrapping your arms round the older man's neck in a tight embrace.</p><p>"Akihito?" He asks, surprised by your sudden move. </p><p>"I'm so happy that I feel I'm going to burst."</p><p>You're about to snuggle even closer to Asami, when your stomach growls audibly.</p><p>"Is that you starting to burst?" Asami asks amused. </p><p>"S-Sorry." You laugh apologetically. "I haven't eaten anything since this morning."</p><p>"Hm, off to the kitchen then. I'll make us some sandwiches. I'm actually starving too."</p><p>But you instantly arch an eyebrow at his words. "<em>You'll</em> make us some sandwiches?"</p><p>"I find your skepticism offensive, Akihito. I'll have you know that I make some pretty good sandwiches."</p><p>Your facial expression must scream 'incredulity' at the moment, because Asami soon frowns.</p><p>"You think I'm <em>that</em> useless in a kitchen, huh? How exactly do you think I used to feed myself before you came along?"</p><p>"Um, by ordering take-out everyday?" You muse. "Gourmet take-out, probably. But still, take-out."</p><p>The older man huffs, making you smile. "I see I'll have to prove my worth to you."</p><p>"I should warn you, I'm a picky eater."</p><p>"We've been living together for over six months, Akihito. I've noticed." He says. "Well then, challenge accepted."</p><p>And with that he lifts you from his lap, and gets up from the sofa.</p><p>"But first..." He adds, as he starts walking toward the dinning table, where he laid down his briefcase upon first arriving at the log cabin this afternoon. </p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p>"To get a cigarette." He tells you over the shoulder. "I've been craving a smoke ever since we arrived here."</p><p>"Huh...About your cigarettes..."</p><p>"What about them?"</p><p>You laugh nervously. "Hm...I might have taken out all of the cigarette packs from your briefcase before we left for the airport today."</p><p>"Why on earth-?"</p><p>"Well, you're not really supposed to be smoking, are you?"</p><p>Asami stares at you baffled. That is, until he puts two and two together. "Let me guess, nurse Liu's orders?"</p><p>"Yep." You grin, causing him to sigh in defeat.</p><p>"Remind me to find a way to get that woman fired when we get back home, will you?" He says, following you toward the kitchen.</p><p>"Why? I like her. She has spunk." You retort. "And doesn't she remind you of Feilong a bit?"</p><p>He chuckles at the observation. "You think so too, huh?"</p><p>Outside, the blizzard keeps adding to the snow wall mounting around the log cabin.</p><p>It doesn't matter.</p><p>Your heart feels so warm right now, you're convinced you could melt an entire snow mountain if you wanted to.</p><p>
  <strong>THE END</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>